The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing safety device for self-propelled trucks and the like.
The use of self-propelled trucks, elevators, and other similar vehicles assigned to load transportation inside industrial buildings is known. In particular, said trucks are provided with lifting elements by means of which they lift the loads to be transported, for example containers in which the products are stacked.
Appropriate safety devices, meant to stop the vehicle in case of collisions against any obstacles, are generally applied to said trucks. Conventional safety devices are constituted by bumpers which are mounted at the front and/or at the rear of the vehicle and can move in contrast with elastic means, so as to actuate suitable control devices in case of collision.
Said devices therefore meet safety requirements only partially, since obviously they are unable to detect the presence of obstacles located laterally to the truck, which might be struck for example during movements along curves and the like.